In Hell
by LittleAly26
Summary: The PPGZ and RRBZ decide to perform the Sachiko Ever after charm but the CP characters get involved and are all dragged to Heavenly Host. This time, the new Sachiko is someone the heroes thought they had defeated long ago... T for gore and swearing and MomokoxBrick, MiyakoxBoomer, KaoruxButch, and more pairings.


**Me: Hi guys! This is something different because this is a-**

 **Seiko: A CROSSOVER FANFIC!  
**

 **Kaoru: *sighs and bonks Seiko's head playfully***

 **Seiko: *playfully* Ow you meanie!**

 **Butch: Kaoru, don't hit Seiko's head! *tickles Kaoru and she starts laughing***

 **Miyako and Mayu: *at same time* But Seiko-san interrupted Aly-san!**

 **Me: Um… Okay then. Anyone want to do the disclaimer?**

 **Naomi and Momoko: She doesn't own anything! (Btw, FanFiction logged me out so I'm SUPER PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW)**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Momoko was reading out loud a ghost stories to her friends. Kaoru trembled in fear as she grabbed Butch's arm tight with Miyako doing the same thing. Brick looked as if he wanted to fall asleep, but Butch and Kaoru would splash him with cold water.

"...she fell and she died," Momoko said in a brave voice. They never thought Momoko would be brave towards stories like the one she was narrating. Just as Momoko was about to read the next part of the story, a slight knock came from the classroom door. She stood up, walked towards the door, and opened it. It happened to be Satoshi, Naomi, Ayumi, Yoshiki, Morishige, Mayu, and Seiko (for god's sake, Yuka is probably too young to even witness the gore!).

"Hi guys!" Momoko said in a cheerful tone. Ayumi smiled to see that there was a candle while Naomi just sweat-dropped. She had remembered what had happened but None of the six (PPGZ and RRBZ) believed a word the seven of them (CP) said.

"What's cracking guys?" Kaoru simply said, tossing her green cap, only for it to land on Satoshi's head. Naomi giggled and blushed as Satoshi took the cap off of his head, blushed at Naomi, and tossed it back to Kaoru, only for him to accidentally hit the cap right in front of Butch's face (Lol). Kaoru shook her head as she put the cap on.

Miyako and Boomer were talking to Morishige and Mayu about their theater club performance. Morishige, being the lone wolf, didn't talk as much as Mayu. Mayu, on the other hand, enjoyed socializing and hanging out with her friends. In the end, her parents decided it would be best if Mayu couldn't witness all of the arguments that occured. They eventually had her to stay with Miyako and her grandmother. So basically, she got to stay, but in the PPGZ and RRBZ's school.

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

I don't see what's with the Sachiko Ever After charm. I mean, that's just one of those fantasy-dream-come-true type of charm. But the thing is, even if Momoko has heard of the mysterious disappearances, she still insists us to participate. I mean, the fuck is with that? Momoko silenced the chatter and we all quiet down for her to give the instructions.

"So grab on to the piece of paper really tight and we'll pull it into 6 pieces," Momoko said with her same ol' hyper voice. "But before doing so, chant 'Sachiko we beg of you' in your head 6 times. Okay?" **(I forgot if that was the instruction because there were 9 participants in Corpse Party and they chanted 9 times)**

We all nodded while the others backed away. Did they actually perform the charm and something bad happened? I shrugged off the idea and grabbed on to a piece of the doll paper, whatever the shit is called. We all chanted it in our heads and ripped the pieces apart. Momoko grinned like crazy after everyone pulled the paper off.

"Now keep it in your student ID or your wallet," Momoko said while stuffing hers in her student ID. We all stuffed it in our student IDs and turned around, only to see the other seven's color drained out of their faces. Now something was really up with those. I didn't have time to think as there was an earthquake.

"W-what's going on Momoko-san?" Miyako asked while clutching on Boomer.

"Yagghh!" I screamed because a light bulb almost hit my head. The other seven ran to us and held us tight.

"Are you guys okay?" Ayumi asked. Before someone could even respond, the classroom floor starts to tear up. This made me cling onto Butch harder so that I don't crack my ass or something. Before we all knew it, a huge hole appeared and Miyako was the first to fall. We all tried to pull her back up but the hole got bigger.

"AHHHHH!" We all screamed as we fell and lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Brick: Oooh, suspenseful!  
**

 **Satoshi: Jeez Aly, why do we need to fall to Heavenly Host again?!**

 **Me: Don't you want to give the PPGZ and RRBZ a visual of what happened? I mean, you guys already know the way out, but too bad because you guys are going to be in separate groups!**

 **Boomer: Am I going to be separated from Miyako-chan?!**

 **Me: No, it's just that counterparts are in same group and others are randomly selected in random groups. (Does this even make any sense? XD)**

 **Naomi: This is going to be worse than before...**

 **Ayumi: Have a nice day or night people! :D**


End file.
